1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for managing pictures, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for sorting pictures.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) are capable of capturing pictures. There may be so many pictures in an electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) that a user of the electronic device may waste much time searching for a favorite picture.